Masaya Takahashi
|weight= |Born= |Birth place=Tokyo, Japan |trainer=TAJIRI |debut=May 24, 2012 }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently working for Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW). In the past, Takanashi worked for Wrestling New Classic (WNC) where he was known by the ring name and he also worked for Asuka Project leaving the promotion in 2017 in order to sign full-time with BJW. Professional Wrestling Career Early Carrer Originally he tried out for Keiji Mutoh’s training camp he would not make it through the initial voting. Though he would find himself being accepted by TAJIRI to join his then SMASH promotion. However, SMASH would close before his debut some he was transferred to Wrestling New Classic successor of SMASH. He would appear in a public sparring match in March of 2012 in SMASH. Wrestling New Classic (2012-2014) On May 24, 2012 Takahashi made his Wrestling New Classic debut against Takuya Kito which ended in a time limit draw. He would adopt an alien-like gimmick over the next several months as he would even hold a winning streak for the next few months. He would even take part of the Kito Cup where he teamed up with Daisuke Harada and Yusuke Kodama but they would lose at the first round. Takahashi winning streak ended on September 17 when he lost to YO-HEY. He would then enter in the Dave Finlay Cup losing at the first round to Akira Shinose. On June 18, 2014, Tajiri announced that WNC would be going inactive following June 26. Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2013-Present) On February 4, 2013 Takahashi would make his debut in Big Japan Pro Wrestling teaming with Kazuki Hashimoto losing to Shadow WX and Takashi Sasaki. He would make his last match in BJW as Hoshito Takahashi on May 27. He would begin to make his move from a hardcore wrestler to a deathmatch wrestler even renaming himself to . On July 2 Takahashi made his debut in deathmatch with Ryuji Ito losing to Kankuro Hoshino and Masato Inaba. That Summer and Fall he would undergo a trial of seven deathmatches as he would suffer all losses. He would follow that up with another singles trial of matches which would lead he would be unable to claim one win. In March, 2015 he would compete in his first Ikkitosen Deathmatch Survivor at block A, where he would finish the tournament with only 2 points defeating Kankuro Hoshino and losing all of his matches. 2016 would mark a better career for Takahashi he would form a team with Takayuki Ueki as they would become known as the 3rd Generation Chimidoro Brothers. On May 5, 2016 Takanashi would get his first shot for the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship losing to the current champion Ryuji Ito. After that Takanashi and Ueki would go on to win the vacant Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship with Abdullah Kobayashi on July 24 defeating Jaki Numazawa, Masashi Takeda and Takumi Tsukamoto. The three would make their first title defense on August 6 against Kankuro Hoshino, Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto. Their second would be on September 9 defeating this time Hoshino, Kodaka and Takumi Tsukamoto. Later in September Takahashi and Ueki would take part of the Saikyou Tag League at the deathmatch block finishing the tournament with 4 defeating former Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto to advance to the quarterfinals, At the quarterfinals Takahashi and Ueki defeated Abdullah Kobayashi and Jaki Numazawa, however Takahashi and Ueki would lose Kodaka and Miyamoto at the semifinals ending their run in the tournament. At the end of the year Takahashi and Ueki would unsuccessfully challenge Kohei Sato and Shuji Ishikawa for the BJW Tag Team Championship. In March Takahashi took part of the Ikkitosen Deathmatch Survivor. He would finish his block at first with 8 points advancing to the finals. At the finals he would defeat Isami Kodaka to win the tournament. This lead on May 5 Takahashi defeating his partner Abdullah Kobayashi to win for the first time the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. On May 10 Takahashi defeated Takumi Tsukamoto to make his first title defense. After the match he was challenged by his 3rd Generation Chimidoro teammate Takayuki Ueki into a title match. On May 15 Takahashi, Kobayashi and Ueki lost the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champions to Takuya Nomura, Hideki Suzuki and Yoshihisa Uto. Later it was announced that the fans choose the match between Ueki and Takahashi to be the main event for the Ryogoku Kokugikan show on July 17. On July 17 Takahashi defeated Ueki to make his second title defense. After the match, Takahashi announced that he would start working for BJW full time ending his affiliation with Asuka Project. On August 19, Takahashi lost the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Champion to Masashi Takeda in his third title defense. On July 28, 2018, Takahashi along with Ueki and Toshiyuki Sakuda defeated Ryota Hama, Yasufumi Nakanoue and Yoshihisa Uto to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Abdullah Kobayashi, Ryuji Ito and Jaki Numazawa on August 4. The following day, Takahashi, Ueki and Sakuda defeated Hama, Nakanoue and Uto in the finals to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Tournament. On November 11 Takahashi defeated Takeda to win back the title one year later after losing from him. He lost the title to Isami Kodaka on May 5, 2019. Asuka Project (2014-2017) After Wrestling New Classic closed Takahashi would join a few of his fellow former colleagues to the Asuka Project promotion on September 3, 2014. In Asuka Project Takahashi would debut with his BJW ring name Masaya Takahashi. Later on September 27 Takahashi competed in the Belt Scramble Tournament to crown the first Asuka Project Championship, he would lose to Dramatic Dream Team's Shunma Katsumata at the first round. On March 29, 2015 Takahashi would get his first shot for the Asuka Project Championship losing to Wolf Tomoya. This follow up with Takanashi receiving a shot for the Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship losing to Isami Kodaka. On September 30 Takahashi unsuccessfully challenged Kenichiro Arai for the Asuka Project Championship. Then at the end of the year, Takahashi competed in a battle royal to crown the 1 Contender for the Asuka Project Championship where Takahashi lost. He would leave Asuka Project in 2017 to fully focus on wrestling in Big Japan Pro Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Jackhammer (Delayed vertical suplex powerslam) **Moonsault Press **Gore (Striking spear) *'Signature moves' **Running Elbow **Chop **Shooting star press **Gowan Lariat (Lariat) **German Suplex **Backdrop **Harai Goshi (Sweeping Hip) Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Abdullah Kobayashi and Takayuki Ueki (1), and Takayuki Ueki and Toshiyuki Sakuda (8) **Ikkitousen Deathmatch Survivor (2017) **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Tournament (2018) – with Takayuki Ueki and Toshiyuki Sakuda *'Japan Indie Awards' **Newcomer Award (2013) **Best Bout Award (2017) vs. Masashi Takeda on December 17 Category:Wrestlers Category:Asuka Project Roster Category:WNC alumin Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster